Fin-type field-effect transistor (FinFET) devices continue to be developed to replace conventional planar metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) in advanced complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technology. As is known, the term “fin” refers to a vertical structure within or upon which are formed, for instance, one or more FinFETs or other fin devices, including capacitors, diodes etc. Advantageously, the fin structure helps to control current leakage through the transistor in the off-stage, and a double-gate or tri-gate structure may be employed to control other short channel effects.
Further enhancements in fin device structures and fabrication methods continue to be pursued for enhanced performance and commercial advantage.